Rebellion
by KittyCatMewMew101
Summary: Uncovering a dark secret that never should have been uncovered, a loyal CliffClan warrior finds himself questioning everything he's ever known. His strength shall be questioned. His loyalties tested. Will he be brave enough to save the Clan or will he collapse under the burden he must carry?
1. Allegiances

CliffClan

Leader Bonestar – muscular pure white tom with golden-yellow eyes

Deputy Smokebreeze – silver-gray tabby tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat Rainbird – gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors

Springflower – long-furred golden tabby she-cat with leaf green eyes

Moonfang – dark gray tom with ice blue eyes

Flamewhisker – fiery ginger tabby tom with golden-green eyes

Tawnystripes – tawny tom with darker stripes and amber eyes

Silvershine – light silver tabby she-cat with gleaming blue eyes

Shadowpelt – black tom with amber eyes

Goldenwing – golden tabby she-cat

Firetail – pale ginger tom with a darker tail and yellow eyes

Redfox – dark reddish-brown tom with amber eyes

Russetfang – reddish-brown she-cat with yellow-amber eyes

Beachstep – long-furred silver tabby tom with green-blue eyes

Brookwhisper – gray tabby she-cat with distant blue eyes

Tigerstrike – golden she-cat with brown stripes and fiery amber eyes

Moonsong – long-furred gray-and-white she-cat with golden-yellow eyes

Frostpelt – long-furred pure white she-cat with golden-yellow eyes

Falconscreech – golden tabby tom with piercing yellow eyes

Stormsong – long-furred gray tabby tom with stormy blue-yellow eyes

Peachblossom – long-furred pale golden she-cat with large yellow eyes

Dawnflower – reddish-gold she-cat with bright green eyes

Blacktiger – dark gray, almost black, tabby tom with fierce green eyes

Featherbreeze – dark gray, almost black, tabby she-cat with large green-yellow eyes

Shadetree – gray-and-black she-cat with dark amber eyes

Fogstream – long-furred gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Shadowsky – pitch black she-cat with vivid blue eyes

Gingerleaf – ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentices

Darkpaw – dark ginger tabby tom with dark amber eyes

Blazepaw – long-furred ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Spiritpaw – bright ginger tabby she-cat with gleaming golden-amber eyes

Ravenpaw – pitch black tom with golden eyes

Sunpaw – golden tabby she-cat with blazing yellow eyes

Queens

Russetfang – mother of Shadowpelt's kits: Fallenkit (dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes) and Ashkit (dark gray she-cat with lighter spots and yellow-amber eyes)

Frostpelt – mother of Smokebreeze's kits: Stormkit (silver-gray tabby tom with stormy blue eyes) and Snowkit (pure white she-cat with green eyes)

Tigerstrike – mother of Beachstep's kits: Burningkit (golden tabby tom with fiery amber eyes), Windkit (silver tabby she-cat with green-blue eyes) and Cloverkit (silver-and-white tabby tom with yellow eyes)

Silvershine – mother of Flamewhisker's kits: Applekit (dark ginger she-cat with green eyes), Jaykit (silver tabby tom with blue eyes), Rosekit (pale ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes) and Shockkit (silver-and-ginger tom with blue eyes)

Peachblossom – mother of Redfox's kits: Shrewkit (small golden-red tom with amber eyes)

Brookwhisper – mother of Firetail's kits: Scorchingkit (fiery ginger tabby tom with green-blue eyes), Foxkit (long-furred reddish-ginger tom with green eyes) and Thunderkit (dark gray tabby she-cat with piercing yellow eyes)

Goldenwing – expecting Tawnystripe's kits

Featherbreeze – expecting Falconscreech's kits

Elders

Dryleaf – scraggy gray tabby tom with foggy green eyes

Tanglemask – long-furred brown tabby she-cat with heavily clawed green eyes

Petalshine – pure white she-cat with pinkish-red eyes and a mangled leg

DuneClan

Leader Waspstar – golden tabby she-cat with fierce green eyes

Deputy Spottedfrost – pale silver she-cat with darker spots and blazing blue eyes

Medicine Cat Frostypool – long-furred white she-cat with frost blue eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice – Aqualight

Warriors

Eaglepath – proud golden-brown tabby tom with bright yellow eyes

Heatherfur – light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Snowrush – long-limbed pure white she-cat with friendly green eyes

Shadowfire – pitch black tom with blazing orange eyes

Dapplefrost – dappled silver she-cat with frosty blue eyes

Breezestripe – brown tom with an extremely dark stripe along his spine and green eyes

Windchaser – silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Nightblaze – pitch black tom with fiery amber eyes

Autumnsong – reddish-gold she-cat with friendly amber eyes

Darktalon – dark brown, almost black, tabby tom with fierce green eyes

Mintstream – bluish-gray she-cat with minty green eyes

Sunflower – white she-cat with gleaming yellow eyes

Shadownight – black she-cat with dark amber eyes

Moonstripe – gray she-cat with a darker stripe along her spine and blue eyes

Jetfur – jet black tom with green eyes

Wolfheart – gray-and-white she-cat with piercing greenish-yellow eyes

Ebonyshade – pitch black tom with dark blue eyes

Duskmoth – dark brown tabby tom with dark golden eyes

Oakflame – brown tabby tom with golden-amber eyes

Blossomleaf – long-furred white she-cat with green eyes

Fogstep – silver-white tabby tom with green eyes

Dawnlight – reddish-gold she-cat with bright amber eyes

Waterfrost – silver tabby tom with frost blue eyes

Apprentices

Aqualight – pale brown tabby she-cat with aqua blue eyes

Silentpaw – white-and-silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Blizzardpaw – long-furred, pure white she-cat with fierce greenish-blue eyes

Queens

Sunflower – mother of Pebblestorm's kits: Strikekit (pure white tom with striking yellow eyes)

Heatherfur – mother of Eaglepath's kits: Lightkit (pale brown tabby she-cat with pale yellow-green eyes), Tinykit (small golden-brown tabby tom with piercing yellow eyes) and Hawkkit (golden-brown tabby tom with bright green eyes)

Wolfheart – mother of Jetfur's kits: Ashkit (gray tom with darker spots and greenish-yellow eyes)

Autumnsong – mother of Pantherfur's kits: Cobrakit (reddish-gold spotted tom with piercing amber eyes), Lionkit (long furred reddish-gold tom with friendly green eyes) and Wolfkit (slim black she-cat with fierce amber eyes)

Mintstream – mother of Darktalon's kits: Onyxkit (dark brown, almost black, tom with mint green eyes), Stormkit (bluish-gray tabby tom with mint green eyes) and Shadekit (dark brown, almost black, tabby she-cat with fierce green eyes)

Moonstripe – mother of Ebonyshade's kits: Eclipsekit (pitch black she-cat with bright yellow eyes), Shallowkit (light gray tabby she-cat with greenish-yellow eyes) and Darkkit (pitch black tom with deep blue eyes)

Shadownight – expecting Duskmoth's kits

Elders

Pantherfur – dark gray, almost black, spotted tom with a piercing green eye

Frostfern – pure white she-cat with green eyes, both of ears too injured to hear with

ForestClan

Leader Thrushstar – dark brown tabby tom with bright amber eyes

Deputy Raccoonclaw – thick furred brown tabby tom with light amber eyes and a ringed tail

Medicine Cat Sunnysand – long furred orange tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice – Firefang

Warriors

Weaselstrike – slim brown tabby tom with light green eyes

Shadewind – dark gray tabby she-cat with unfriendly blue eyes

Graywinter – long-furred gray she-cat with white flecks and dark blue eyes

Duskstreak – creamy-brown tom with jetting brown stripes and orange eyes

Lightningspirit – golden-yellow tabby she-cat with spirited amber eyes

Risingfeather – long furred silver tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

Waterheart – dark gray tabby tom with light amber eyes

Silentflame – long furred ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Oceangaze – silvery-blue tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Coalcloud – pitch black tom with stormy blue eyes

Moonshade – dappled gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

Sootytail – silver she-cat with a slightly darker tail and green eyes

Coldstone – gray-and-white tom with amber eyes

Icefeather – long-furred white she-cat with large amber eyes

Frozenwind – white tom with frosty blue eyes

Stormflight – dark silver tabby tom with dark orange eyes

Shimmerheart – glossy creamy-white she-cat with friendly green eyes

Rainjay – mottled gray she-cat with blue eyes

Whisperlight – brown tabby she-cat with green-yellow eyes

Snakefoot – dark brown tabby tom with a heavily scarred paw and distant green eyes

Roseblossom – pale reddish-orange tabby she-cat with friendly golden-yellow eyes

Apprentices

Firefang – dark ginger tabby tom with golden-amber eyes

Shadowpaw – dark brown tabby tom with emotionless amber eyes

Mudpaw – muddy brown tabby tom with cheerful amber eyes

Sparrowpaw – light brown tabby tom with energetic amber eyes

Ashpaw – ashy gray tabby she-cat with determined amber eyes

Queens

Moonshade – mother of Darkheart's kits: Ravenkit (glossy black tom with blue eyes)

Icefeather – mother of Runningsoul's kits: Swankit (fluffy white she-cat with light amber eyes) and Tigerkit (brown tabby she-cat with white chest fur and blue eyes)

Risingfeather – mother of Silentflame's kits: Dawnkit (ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes)

Oceangaze – expecting Coalcloud's kits

Sootytail – expecting Raccoonclaw's kits

Elders

Flyfoot – skinny gray tom with cloudy green eyes

Foggymist – foggy gray-silver tabby tom with unfocused blue eyes

LakeClan

Leader Tawnystar – dark tawny she-cat with compassionate amber eyes

Deputy Windgaze – fluffy silver tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Medicine Cat Gingerbranch – bright orange tabby tom with stormy green eyes

Warriors

Willowflower – long-furred silver tabby she-cat with friendly hazel eyes

Darkspirit – thick furred black tom with greenish-blue eyes

Dewshimmer – silky silver tabby she-cat with gleaming amber eyes

Sandspirit – long-furred brown tom with dark amber eyes

Cloudynight – gray tabby tom with sky blue eyes

Applefur – bright orange-ginger tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

Goldenocean – golden tabby she-cat with ocean blue eyes

Skyfeather – long-furred silver tabby tom with bright blue eyes

Cougarclaw – light, dusty brown tom with indifferent green eyes

Berryshade – silky ginger tabby she-cat with green-amber eyes

Coldcall – gray tom with dark, frigid blue eyes

Bluesoul – bluish-silver tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

Summershade – golden tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

Lioncry – thick furred ginger tabby with golden-green eyes

Thornbranch – bristly dark brown tabby tom with annoyed amber eyes

Glaciertooth – white tom with hazel eyes

Sunheart – light golden she-cat with a darker chest and bright golden eyes

Cherryfern – reddish-ginger tabby she-cat with fern green eyes

Berryfall – white-and-red tom with amber eyes

Dawnsplash – white she-cat with ginger paws and blue eyes

Moonwhisper – silvery-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Foxgaze – fluffy reddish tom with a white tail tip and intense amber eyes

Smokewhisker – dark gray, almost black, tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Harefoot – slim white she-cat with a stubby tail and gleaming golden eyes

Pineshadow – dark brown tabby she-cat with pine green eyes

Skypath – long-furred white tom with bright blue eyes

Windflight – silver tabby tom with blue eyes

Cloudfeather – creamy-white tom with friendly blue eyes

Spiritwing – long-furred orangish-red tabby she-cat with fiery green eyes

Tigerfang – brown tabby she-cat with dark yellow eyes

Fireblaze –reddish tom with blaing amber eyes

Frostclaw – silver-white tabby tom with stormy green eyes

Silverfeather – silver tabby she-cat with bright hazel eyes

Apprentices

Jaggedpaw – brown tom with jagged brown stripes and indifferent golden-green eyes

Darkpaw – dark gray tabby tom with fierce golden-green eyes

Graypaw – gray tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

Wolfpaw – dark gray-and-silver tom with golden-green eyes

Sandpaw – ginger-red tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

Queens

Moonwhisper – mother of Berryfall's kits: Clawkit (red tabby tom with fiery amber eyes)

Sunheart – mother of Lioncry's kits: Falconkit (golden tabby tom with golden eyes), Oakkit (thick furred golden tabby tom with golden-green eyes) and Forestkit (dark golden-brown tabby she-cat with bright golden-green eyes)

Dawnsplash – mother of Thornbranch's kits: Talonkit (bristly dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes), Birdkit (long-furred white tom with blue eyes), Leafkit (brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes) and Mystickit (ginger-and-white she-cat with one blue eye and one amber eye)

Dewshimmer – expecting Darkspirit's kits

Elders

Twilightwing – dark brown, almost black, tabby she-cat with distant amber eyes

Brackenclaw – golden-brown tabby tom with green eyes


	2. Prologue

Darkness. Darkness. All around him, there was only darkness. Impenetrable and unyielding, no matter how far he desperately ran he could find no end to this torture. He could hear nothing. See nothing. An unbridled terror rose with each thump of his rapidly beating heart. He was alone. So alone. He hated it. He hated it so much. Stopping mid dash, he tried to find her. She was always with him. Surely even in this horrible realm she was with him. But there was no signs of her soft silver fur or of her stunning blue eyes that he found himself lost in whenever their gazes met. She wasn't there. But she promised.

He clenched his teeth, his mind growing wild with panic. Where was she? Where? Where? "Lily!" he howled, but his frightened yell was swallowed by the silence. "Lily!" he screamed till his throat was hoarse, but still no response. Stumbling amongst the darkness, he called. He had to find her. He needed her. In this horrible world, she was his only comfort. She was always there, his only constant amongst the continuous change.

He froze, his paws touching something sticky and warm. Lifting up his once pure white foot, he stared numbly at it. The stench of blood filled his nostrils, the vital liquid slowly trickling down his leg. Blood… Her blood… His paw started to shake, his yellow eyes widening in pure terror. Her… blood… Her… blood… She died. They killed her. They took her from him. His body shook as a laugh mixed with both grief and fear escaped him. She promised. Promised never to leave him. But now, he was alone. Alone… All alone!

He suddenly froze, the endless grief that was relentlessly tearing apart his heart began to be replaced. He became consumed by a fierce, burning hatred that grew stronger with each passing heart beat. "It's their fault. It's their fault. It's all their fault!" his claws dug deep into the strangely solid nothingness around him, a glint of anger induced madness gleaming in his once calm, calculating eyes. "I'll kill them," his claws hungered to tear apart their flesh. His very soul longing to make them suffer like they had made him suffer. They took everything from him, so he'll take everything in return. "Yes. Yes. YES! I'll kill them. I'll kill them all! Every. Last. ONE OF THEM!" spittle flew from his mouth, a wide grin splitting apart his face. Nothing will stop him. None shall get in his way. No matter what, he'll destroy them till only corpses are left.


	3. Chapter 1

"Cloverkit, just stop already! You've gone far enough," one of his siblings, a golden tabby kit called out. Alongside him were three other kits, all of which were looking on with concern. The main source of their worries, a small silver-and-white kitten slowly creeping closer to the edge of a cliff.

"You've already won the bet, so please stop," the smallest of the group, a slim silver tabby, stared on with concern in her aqua eyes as her brother continued to inch farther along.

"Not yet," was Cloverkit's response, his unwavering yellow gaze fixed at the very end of the cliff. He wanted to place his paws on the edge. To see the world stretch out all around him. To hear the wind roar around him and to feel the wild beating of his heart as he stood overlooking the world.

"That idiot," the oldest of the group, a silver-gray tabby snapped, his tail twitching in both annoyance and unease. It was his decision to come up here in the first place. It was him who made the bet to see who could go the farthest. It was his responsibility to look out for the younger three, the ones he thought of as younger siblings. "Cloverkit, don't take another step forward," the daring kit paused, looking over his shoulder briefly at the four crowded behind him. He silently stared back at them for only a moment before smiling confidently and continuing forward. "That's it, I'm going after him," with a determined snort, the largest kit began to creep forward.

Cloverkit was at the edge, paws just mere inches away from the deadly drop that was before him. He looked down momentarily and gulped nervously, far below the waves crashed wildly against the cliff side. Even from up here, their enraged howls could easily be heard. If he fell there was no way he'd survive. Looking up, his eyes widened in astonishment. All around him was a world of blue. The dark, vivid blue of the endless ocean as well the lighter cerulean blue of the unending sky. And to his right, were the territories of the Clans. The sandy beach that DuneClan occupied. The towering trees of ForestClan's woodland. And far, far in the distance was the marshy land that LakeClan called home. There was also the human city, divided evenly between the Clans. Looking to his left, were similar cliff edges much like the one he stood on now. This rocky, even dangerous, land was where he called home. Where CliffClan lived. Grinning, he looked back to the ocean. He wanted to imprint this view in his memory so that even when he was no longer a kit, he could still recall this amazing view as he stood at the top of the world.

Startled howls suddenly arose from behind him. The other kits were suddenly buffeted by a fierce wind, their small claws scrapping against the rocky surface in order to stay rooted to the ground. Looking over at them, Cloverkit's eyes suddenly widened in horror as the burst slammed into him. It was relentless, viciously trying to push the kit off the smooth surface and into the wild waters below. His small paws lifted from the ground, the wind shoving him over the edge.

He was going to die… Those words sent his mind into panic, he was going to die. No. No. He couldn't die yet. He had his entire life ahead of him. He was supposed to be a great warrior. To fight in many battles and to hunt the prey of the land. So how? How was this his fate?

"Cloverkit!" almost undetectable amongst the howls of the wind was an unfamiliar cry. A flickering almost transparent cat appeared at the edge. Her brilliant green eyes gleamed with a sort of desperation as she reached out, urgently wanting to grab the small kit. But her spectral paws could only go right through him.

The figure soon broke apart as another cat burst through it, completely unaware of the strange spirit that tried to save the falling kit. The silver-gray warrior reached down and, before the tabby kit could fall out of reach, grabbed him and slowly pulled him up. With the shaking kit still firmly grasped in his jaws, he made his way back to the other four. His stern green eyes glared down at the others and, with tails between their legs, slowly slunk after the tom cat.

"What we're you three thinking!?" a golden she-cat yelled, her brown striped fur fluffed out and her amber eyes twitching in anger. She towered over three of the five kits, spittle flying from her mouth as she scolded them. "As four moon old kits you should have more responsibility. But no, you decided it'd be a brilliant idea to head outside without an ounce of experience! Not only that but of all places you three mouse-brains decide to head to is a freaking cliff edge!"

"Tigerstrike, calm down a bit," the long-furred silver tabby sent a sympathetic glance towards his kits while struggling to calm down his fiery mate. "They're just kits, they'll learn through experience."

"Don't 'calm down' me!" she spat, suddenly rounding on her much calmer mate. "How the heck can these three mouse-brained furballs gain any experience if they find themselves dead before they're even apprentices!"

"Tigerstrike, we promise not to leave the camp ever again until we're six moons," the silver tabby kit suddenly meowed, her large green-blues eyes wide and pleading when her mother suddenly glared down at her. "So please, don't yell at Beachstep anymore."

Staring down at the innocent eyes of one of her kits, the golden warrior let out a sigh and slowly forced her fur to flatten. "Still, if Dimstar was still leader none of this would be happening. If that outsider didn't…" she suddenly trailed off, sending a nervous look at the three kits. "In any case, don't wander out of the camp ever again. Understand you three?"

"Yes Tigerstrike," they replied in unison and, worried that she might start another tirade, quickly began to scamper away.

"Ah before you three go, I want you to find Smokebreeze and thank him," their father called after them while staring pointedly at Cloverkit as he spoke. "If he hadn't been there, there'd be one more star in the sky tonight."

"We will," replying immediately, the silver-and-white kit swallowed just at the thought of his near death experience. Still, that view had been worth it. "Come on Burningkit, Windkit. I think I saw Smokebreeze near the warriors den."


End file.
